Potter Beats
by dawningfox
Summary: Set during the third task. Willow (fem harry) finds herself in the afterlife after hers and Voldermort's wand collide. Now with the help of the SSS and angel will she be able to find a way to get back before its too late?. Warning the first two chapter are from the forth book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beast or Harry potter

* * *

Chapter one

It was time for the final task, Willow Potter was nervous as can be. She was forced into this; she didn't want to do it. '_This is it' _she thought_ 'The final task'_. Slowly but surely she got up and got ready to enter the maze. BANG! That was the signal singing that the last task has started. Quick as a flash Willow ran into the maze.

It had been half an hour since willow entered the maze and she had yet to run into any creatures. '_That's odd'_ she thought _'I should of seen something by now' _slowing down into a walk green eyes searched the surrounding area looking for any sight of life. Then all of a sudden she heard a growl coming from behind her. Turning her head shapely she looked up to see a giant sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. Then the great beast turned its eyes to her and said in a very old, raspy voice

"You're almost at your goal young one, the quickies way is past me"

"So um… will you let me past… please?" Willow asked politely, fearing the answer.

"I will if you can correctly answer my riddle on the first try" the sphinx said as it started to pace up and down like a solder guarding an entrance. "But if you get wrong I will attack without warning, stay silent and I will let you go back unscratched"

Willow froze at hearing what the beast said. She had three choices now: Number 1 answer it correctly and pass through, number 2 answer it wrong and get attract or number 3 turn back. Looking back at the beast she made her mind up.

"Ok then let me hear the riddle" she said as she stared up at the beast with determination written in her bright emerald green eye.

The sphinx looked at her for a moment before it sat on its hind legs and spoke out the riddle:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend.  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Willow frowned at her. "Could I have it again, more slowly please?" she asked. The beast gave her a smirk and spoke the riddle again.

"So all the clues add up to the thing I don't want to kiss" she mutters pacing up and down. _If only Hermione was here _she thought to herself_. _So she started trying to wrap her head around it.

"A person in disguise," Willow muttered, staring at the beast, "who lies… err… that'd be a - an impostor. No, that's not my guess! A - A spy? I'll come back to that… could you give me the next clue again, please?"  
She repeated the next lines of the poem.

"'The last thing to mend,'" Willow repeated. "Err… no idea… 'middle of middle'… could I have the last bit again?"  
She gave her the last four lines.

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Willow. "Err… that'd be… er… hang on - 'er'! Er's a sound!"  
The sphinx smiled at her.

"Spy… er… spy… er…" said Willow, pacing up and down. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss… a spider!" The sphinx just grinned down at her and moved to the side

"Well done young one you may past as you answered my riddle correctly… good luck young one" she said before going back to sleep. After running for a few minutes she saw Cedric up a heard fighting what looked like to be a massive spider.

(I'm not going to do the bit when there fight the spider or when there auguring who's going to take the cup so read the Goblet of fire if you want to know what happens)

"Ok on the count of three: One… two… three!" Willow yelled as she and Credic seized the cup together then all of a sudden she felt a jerk inside of her navel and the next thing she knew, she was on a hard cold floor.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it please R&R thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Angel Beats#

* * *

Chapter Two

After landing on the ground, Willow felt her leg give way which she hurt when fighting the spider and fell forward. Slowly she raised her head.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around.

Cedric shook his head signalling he didn't know. He got up slowly, pulling Willow to her feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously travelled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Willow could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

"Well this is odd" Willow said as she turned to look at Cedric.

"Did anyone happen to say that the cup was a port key?" he asked as he looked around.

"Nope" she said while shaking her head, "You don't think this is part of the task do you?"

"I don't know" he said nervously. "But I think we should get our wands out just in case"  
They pulled out their wands. Willow kept looking around her. She had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," she said suddenly tensing up.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Willow couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, she could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. Willow saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Willow lowered her wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot her a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Willow and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then suddenly Willow's scar exploded with pain. It was sizzling in pain like a bacon frying on a pan ; her wand slipped from her fingers as she put her hands over her face to try and ease the pain; her knees buckled; she was on the ground and she could see nothing at all; her head was about to split open.

A few meters away from her she heard a horde voice say "Kill the spear". Looking up slightly she say the figure swish his wand a shouted "Avada Kedavra!" she then saw a flash of green light and felt something fall beside her. Turning her head slowly her eyes widen with tears as she saw Cedric spread out on the ground lifeless.

For a second that contained an eternity, Willow stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before Willow's mind had accepted what she was seeing, before she could feel anything but numb disbelief, she felt herself being pulled to her feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Willow toward the marble headstone. Willow then saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before she was forced around and slammed against it. It Read:  
TOM RIDDLE

The clocked figure started to tie her with up conjured ropes tightly from her neck all the way down to her ankles. Willow could faintly hear breathing from under the hood

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" she screamed as she struggled slightly to get free and the man hit her with back of his hand with had a missing finger on it. And then finally she realized who it was and gulped: it was Peter.

"You!" she gasped.

But Peter, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not reply; he was busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, rumbling over the knots. Once sure that willow was bound so tightly to the headstone that she couldn't move an inch, Peter drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Willow's mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Willow and hurried away. Willow couldn't make a sound no matter how hard she tried, nor could she see where Peter had gone; she couldn't turn her head to see beyond the headstone; she could see only what was right in front of her.

The bundle of robes that Willow had thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Willow watched it, and her scar seared with pain again… and she suddenly knew that she didn't want to see what was in those robes… she didn't want that bundle opened…

She could hear noises at her feet. She looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where she was tied. Peter's fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Willow's range of vision, and she saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what seemed to be water, Willow could hear it slopping around and it was larger than any cauldron she had ever used; a great stone belly large enough for a full-grown man to sit in.

The thing inside the bundle of robes on the ground was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. Now Petter was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling names beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness. The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began not only to bubble, but to send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Peter tending to the fire. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated. And then Willow heard it the high, cold voice again which she froze at the sound. _'No he couldn't be here, he can't be!' _she thought but she was wrong it was… It was Voldermort as a baby.

"Hurry up" he croaked he whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready Master."  
"Now…" said the cold voice. Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Willow let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking her mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Willow had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes that had a curl glim in them.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Willow saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Willow saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Willow heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Willow's feet cracked. Horrified, Willow watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Willow looked shocked at what he was about to and turned her head slightly to the left so she wouldn't have to see it and all she heard was Petter's screams of pain and heard something fall into the caldron.

Despite not wanting to look she turned her head and opened her eyes a fraction and what she saw made her eyes opened wide; the potion had turned into a blood red. As she looked over to see were Wormtail was standing and saw that she was gasping and moaning in agony. Ever so slowly he turned to face her walked slowly till he was in front of her.

"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

Willow could do nothing to prevent it; she was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding her, she saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. She felt its point penetrate the crook of her right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of her torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Willows cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with willows blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The caldron was shining letting off a light that looked like simmering diamonds; if Willow wasn't in this predicament she would have thought that it looked beautiful.  
_'Let that thing drowned' _she thought _' I hope it went wrong'_ but it looked like luck wasn't on her side today.

And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Willow, so that she couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air… then in the middle of the vapour with pure fear she saw an outline of a man making its way towards.

"Robe me" the man said with a high croaky voice: then she realised who was, it was her worst night mere come to life.

Lord Voldermort had risen again.

* * *

Well guys here's the chapter hoped you enjoyed pleas R&R.  
Oh and before I forget here's a poll for willow will be paired with Please vote.

The choices are:

Hinata:

Naoi:

Otonashi:

Noda:


End file.
